


Horror

by Artistic_Gamer



Series: Izuku haunts class 1-A [26]
Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Ghost!Midoriya, Izuku and Iida both are gonna be Scarred from this lemme tell ya, Midoriya haunts 1-A, Midoriya takes Bakugo's advice, Nobody's having a good time, One Shot, Other, Shouto a bit too tbh, Stain is only briefly seen, poor Iida :((, tw for blood and injuries, tw for flashbacks, tw for panic attacks/anxiety attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Gamer/pseuds/Artistic_Gamer
Summary: Izuku hunts for any sign of Iida. He finds something that scars him forever.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Iida Tenya, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Shouto & Iida Tenya
Series: Izuku haunts class 1-A [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553269
Comments: 62
Kudos: 1503





	Horror

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING - blood and injuries for Izuku and Iida both. Panick attack/anxiety attack on Izuku's part, and brief mentions of flashbacks but nothing too graphic. be safe everyone!!
> 
> nothin else to say really :P let's get on with the update eh? hope you all enjoy!!

Hosu was quiet. Izuku quickly left Shou’s side after a quick pat, darting through streets and roads, phasing through buildings and electricity wires. He’d be more careful, but throughout the entire internship he had been so, so worried, something not feeling right about the days creeping on by without incident, without news, and Izuku was just glad he could finally see Iida with his own eyes. Sulky, no doubt, but fine. His unease didn’t fade with the thought. The more he sped to where he hoped was Manual’s agency the worse it became, swelling in his stomach until he felt he would throw up. His quick movements and turning was certainly not helping. It didn’t take long for Izuku to get turned around. He was frustrated and anxious, berating himself for not asking Shou for directions first as he went down more and more twists and turns. Why did he rush off like that? He’d never stepped foot in Hosu before, alive or dead, what made him think he would just magically find what he was looking for? Anxiety burned under his skin, heart pounding harder and harder as his search became frantic before he was speeding so fast through the streets it was a wonder he could see anything. The idea of finding Manual’s agency was abandoned in his panic. A glint of Iida’s armor was what he was looking for, a metallic shine in the daylight to catch his eye. 

A metallic gleam was not what he saw. Someone moving did instead, cloaked in shadow, swords strapped to his back. The mysterious man was hopping from balcony to balcony. Izuku recognized the weapons, the red mask - he had been with Aizawa when the news of Ingenium’s injuries was released. The broken and battered hero didn’t get a picture, understandably. The man he was seeing, however, did, front and center with a stare that turned even Izuku’s blood to ice.

His stomach went from full and nauseous to an empty void, sinking never ending, down and down past his shoes. His heart followed without pause, until all he felt was a hollow nothingness. Even as he went towards where the man was exiting from, his body felt empty, and he tried to hope, tried to wish that Iida hadn’t been so stupid in his grief,  _ tried _ to be optimistic and think that Iida had just missed the hero killer and another life wouldn’t be taken. But he had seen the blood on the swords. Even if it wasn’t Iida, he was about to walk in on someone else’s resting place.

But he had to see. He had to.  _ What if it was Iida? _

There. Tucked away in the darkness and shadows, Izuku saw a glint of metal, softer than it normally was. He headed straight for the secluded alley - already this was such a perfect spot for murder  _ no stop thinking like that _ \- and he floated down until he was close enough to see. Someone was nearby, but he paid them no mind for the moment. He approached Iida’s figure instead, armor caked in a layer of dust, laying on his back. Blood a dark red puddle around his body. Izuku floated up to him, eyes already brimming with tears as his heart squeezed. He couldn’t hold his hands still, they were shaking so hard. He could see a knife, maybe a dagger - who cares it didn’t  _ matter _ \- protruding from his shoulder. A gash, pressed deep into his skin, marred not only flesh but the chestplate as well. The only thing that spared Iida was the lack of his ghost. There weren’t two Iida’s, just one.

But that wouldn’t last. He didn’t have to stand close to hear Iida’s struggled, rattling breaths, barely there, barely clinging to life.

He sobbed, covering his mouth with his hands as the tears blurred his vision. His arms and leg twisted and cracked, painful and throbbing and sore, but it was nothing compared to how badly his heart burned with fear. 

Iida wasn’t conscious, that much was obvious, and waking him up was out of the question. Every hero film he’d ever watched, every documentary and interview he’d ever invested his time in said not to move the body, it might make the injuries worse, but what choice did he have? If he left Iida in the alley, even to get help, it would be leaving him to die. If he moved the Iida - how could he? He still couldn’t even pick up a cellphone for very long, let alone someone twice his weight. But Iida couldn’t stay there. Just debating his options was ticking away precious time, snuffing out the candle of Iida’s soul in his belly. Izuku could feel it dimming, a presence he hadn’t known was there until it was being taken away.

There was only one other way, something he knew could be done but had thought it villainous to do. Possessing the Nomu creature’s thoughtless, opinionless body was one thing, but possessing a  _ person _ against their will was a thought that had him queasy. Only villains forced others to their will like that, but he didn’t have another choice. He couldn’t lift Iida up, there was no way. Iida would never forgive him for it, but...if he had to choose between Iida living to be upset or dying with a casket full of ‘what ifs’, he would rather Iida hate him for the rest of his life.

_ I’m sorry Iida, _ he sobbed.  _ I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. _

In one quick motion, he stepped into Iida’s body. No alarm coursed through Iida, no recognition or confusion, his soul was silent and still.

The nomu creature, on the inside, had been an empty husk with no thought or feeling, no mind to resist Izuku’s demands. It was a shell and nothing more. A vessel. But it was capable, strong, and stable. Izuku’s breaths were blood free with the nomu’s lungs, clean, and the muscles had no problem doing what Izuku commanded. Iida was the opposite. He had to share the space with Iida’s own soul, so afraid of what would happen if the small candlelight was kicked out. Iida’s body felt so fragile, so weak from blood loss. Pain shot through everywhere, and Izuku held back more sobs as he wondered if Iida had been just as scared as he had been.

He didn’t know where Shouto was. He had been in such a rush to find Iida that keeping track of landmarks and signs was the last thing he thought of. Now he was paying for  _ that _ too, and Izuku swore to himself that no matter what, he would always have a path to follow after this. For now, Izuku had to pick the general direction of where he’d flown from and go that way. It was the best bet he had, even finding Endeavor was better than no one at all, occupying a dying body and unable to do a thing about it.

Izuku started walking. Every step felt like walking on glass, Iida’s battered lungs resisting every breath in and out. It felt like Iida wasn’t even helping anymore, Izuku the only one keeping the body functioning. He wondered hysterically if he had somehow taken over without meaning to, but when his vision blurred so badly with tears he could no longer see, he told himself to stop thinking about it. The only thing he should be focusing on was getting Iida somewhere that could help him. He would go straight to a hospital, but he didn’t know  _ where, _ and his helplessness was suffocating.

Minutes felt like hours. The longer he kept walking the more Iida’s body was refusing to cooperate at all, and after only five minutes it felt like Iida’s legs were boulders, almost unable to lift his feet off the ground. He was in so much pain, his lungs hurt, his eyes were sore. It was bringing back memories, and the frustration and helplessness of it all made Izuku want to kick and scream and sob. But he forced the feelings back through gritted teeth and burning eyes. He didn’t have time for it, he didn’t have the  _ time. _

When he finally - luckily,  _ blessedly _ \- found Shouto’s bicolored hair, Izuku almost collapsed from relief alone. Instead he demanded Iida’s body to keep moving forward, to keep breathing. Shouto turned to face him with a patient smile, swiftly melting into horror and shock. Izuku ignored it, guiding the body forward it was chest to chest with Shouto, then he finally let go, Iida’s body slumping against Shouto who instinctively adjusted to hold the weight.

Izuku left the broken body. He couldn’t stop crying, half way drowning in memories and phantom pains.

_ S̢҉̴͢a͟͡v͏͏̧̢̧e̴̢̧͟͠ ̵҉͝h҉̸̕͟i͘m̴̷̨͟, _ he sobbed.  _ Ş̕͢͞a̴v̨͢e̶ ͞͝͏͢h͟͠͞i̶͏m̢͏͏͢͠.͡͏̷̵ ҉҉̡S̨a̴̕͢͝͡v̢̡̕͝e̴̴̸ ̶̷͘͜h̷i̡҉̕͘͠m̴̵͞.̧͞ ͏҉̡Ḩ̢̧͘ȩ̕͝͡’͏̸̵̨̧s̵̴̵̡͡ ̴̵̢d̡̡̧̛y̢̕͜͡i̧͡n̷̛g̵̴͘͢͜,͡͡ ̡͘s͘҉͢a̷̴̕͢v̸̢̕͡͝ę͢ ̧̛͢h̵̴̸̴i̸m҉̸̨͘͡,̵̢̕ ̴̕͡p̴̢͡͠l̵̨e̵͟͏͢a̡̢s̵e. _

Shouto froze for just a moment, a brief pause of shock and an attempt to process everything, then he was moving, laying Iida down carefully on his side. Izuku could only watch and sob as Shouto ripped up his shirt to use as bandages, wrapping what he could of Iida’s torso and grabbing his phone with shaking, blood smeared hands. He clicked a few buttons and held the device up to his ear, staring at Iida like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Izuku couldn’t believe it either.

_ Someone’s dangerously injured, _ Shouto was saying, but Izuku could barely hear him, breathing hard and shaking just as bad. He couldn’t lose himself now, he had to be there for Iida if he - if he -

Izuku felt as though he blinked and Endeavor was there, crouched next to Shouto, heat coming off of him in waves, and Izuku fought the urge to violently shove the man away. The flames might hurt Iida even more, what if he was uncomfortable? Could Iida even feel them, wherever he was? As if sensing the thought, Iida’s body huffed a breath and stopped just as Endeavor lifted him up bridal style. No one else seemed to notice, but Izuku did, seeing Iida’s soul - his ghost - leave his body to float nearby, disoriented and confused.

Izuku screamed.

Shouto would never in his right mind command his father to do anything, but Izuku let out a wail of complete and utter despair and Shouto could officially blame the adrenaline. He shoved Endeavor’s back -  _ go! _ he shouted - to get his old man  _ moving _ for fuck’s sake, and was a step behind his father all the way to the hospital. Iida was admitted to emergency resuscitation and surgery and taken to the back, and Shouto was left to wait in the sterile waiting room on pins and needles, exhausted and confused. Endeavor left, almost casual, saying he would report the incident, and Shouto had never been so close to punching his father in the face than right then.

Endeavor left, and with him went Shouto’s remaining spikes of adrenaline. He only felt numb. He couldn’t believe he was standing in a hospital’s waiting room as one of his best friends fought for their life. A best friend that was always calm, rational, had just made a mistake that might have cost him his life.

Slowly, he walked over to a seat and lowered himself into it, staring at the tiled floor, empty. Something was building in his chest, tight and heavy that made him want to cry, reminding him of when his mother was first admitted to the hospital permanently.

God, he hated hospitals.

Iida floated above his body, lying prepped on a hospital bed for emergency surgery. He couldn’t stop staring. Never before did he think he’d have an opportunity to have an out of body experience, but here he was, watching as the nurses and doctors fought to keep him breathing, keep him alive. He couldn’t quite comprehend what was happening, struggling to take in the consequence of his behavior.

His stupid, childish behavior.

He couldn’t believe that  _ this _ was what he had to be faced with to snap out of his vengeance-filled stupor. Arguably he had already fulfilled his wish, even if it hadn’t gone the way he had envisioned it. What else did he expect to happen? Avenge his brother as a first year at U.A, take home a golden trophy and walk away scott free? His dying body laid in front of him, he only thought of how absolutely foolish he’d been. This was exactly what Izuku - Midoriya - had warned him about, what Aizawa was trying to avoid. What Uraraka and Todoroki had tried to coax him out of doing. 

Midoriya.

He was the first thing Iida had seen since the start of his out of body experience, a child twisted and broken and sobbing with a never ending well of tears. It made him wonder if this was - if this was something else. But Iida refused to think that way. He would wake up, he had to, his classmates and friends, Aizawa, his brother, his  _ family. _ He couldn’t abandon them, not after such a stupid mistake. He had to apologize, make it up to them somehow, beg for forgiveness.

Midoriya wouldn’t let go of his torso. He was crying so hard it was almost screaming, eyes leaking blood and tears, arms so twisted and mangled Iida avoided looking at them directly. No matter what Iida said he wouldn’t calm down, and no matter how many times Midoriya would attempt to say something, it was inevitably lost in his sobs. Iida’s throat closed just listening to him, horror bubbling in his stomach as his heart pounded. He wondered if the doctors could hear him - it wouldn’t be surprising.

Iida learned that day, sobbing and a pulsing heart monitor, metallic tools scraping and doctors talking quickly to one another, sounded like heartbreak.

This was all his fault. He should’ve gone to Iida’s side instead of Shouto - no he couldn’t say that. He was probably the only thing that kept Endeavor at bay, kept Shouto hopeful. But Iida was a ghost in front of him, hands gently placed on his back in a worried embrace, Izuku’s fingers barely cooperating with him as they did their best to dig themselves into the mesh beneath Iida’s armor, and he couldn’t help but wonder if he could’ve done anything to prevent this at all. The helplessness of the entire experience was soul crushing, and he couldn’t stop crying, sobbing, against a ghost so like his own but so different. 

Iida was so young. He was so young and it wasn’t  _ fair. _ He did all he  _ could _ do, he talked to Aizawa, talked to Iida himself, warned Shouto and Uraraka to keep Iida company. He did everything right, except he didn’t. One mistake was all it took, and now Iida’s life was in the balance.

What would Aizawa say? Would he be disappointed in him for not doing enough? For losing a student? Would he hate Izuku for it? The idea of Aizawa avoiding him, the class inevitably following his lead and submerging back into solitude horrified him. Sobs tore through his already horse throat, arms spiking with pain. He choked on his breath, gasping, clinging to Iida while simultaneously begging any force that was listening that Iida would disappear back into his body. 

Panic was an old friend, creeping down his spine and making every muscle in his body tense in preparation of his heart beginning to pound. His hands shook, even buried in fabric. Iida grunted, moving his hand to rest soothingly on the top of his head. He didn’t feel it. Everything was numb, he couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe.

Invading Iida’s privacy had been for nothing. It was a waste of time and effort, a student was going to die, and it was all his fault.  _ He should have been there. _

Midoriya was shaking the hospital room, a tremor that made the table full of surgical tools rattle. His body was warping and phasing in and out, unstable, panicking. Iida had no idea what to do. He was scared himself about it all, how was he supposed to calm someone just as horrified as he was?

But he was a hero, wasn’t he? He hadn’t been acting like it lately but - but maybe this was a chance to restart. Heroes were selfless, worried about others, did what they did for civilians.

Iida took in a deep breath to steady himself, watching the light fixture wobble dangerously.

_ Midoriya, _ he said, internally cringing at his echoed voice. It sounded transparent, if that was even possible.  _ Look at me. _

The kid looked up, hiccuping. The picture Bakugo had shown was stark in his mind as he drew comparisons and differences from then to now. His eyes were still big and green, bright, despite the blood leaking from the corners. Freckles peppered his cheeks, mouth a wobbly line. Iida felt guilt tear at his heart from the realization that  _ he _ was the one to make Midoriya so upset.

_ Thank you. _ Midoriya’s eyes widened.  _ Thank you for trying to stop me. I’m sorry I didn’t listen. When I wake up, I promise to make you and Aizawa sensei proud. _

When, not if. He would wake up. He  _ would. _

He had to.


End file.
